let my heart bleed out till there's nothing left
by Aamarillis
Summary: Sirius Black, the most desired bachelor of Hogwarts, beautiful but broken. Venetia Jones, the rockstar of Hogwarts, strong but loving. Secrets will out, romances will bloom, mistakes will be made. Rated M for substance abuse, language, descriptions of violence and eventual smut.
1. Creatures of Habit

Hello there.

This will be a very slight AU.

I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

Please review.

oOo

_I'd rather keep on going than be something that I'm not_

_We're creatures of habit, we can't live without it  
We don't have to answer to anyone  
We're chasing the rabbit, like creatures of habit  
And no one else knows where we're coming from_

_Shinedown, Creatures of Habit_

_August 1977, Yorkshire, England_

Potter Manor was a magnificent sight this time of year. Late August sunset made the distant mountains look so picturesque one could think they are looking at a painting and the massive lake was bathed in reflections of reds, browns, and golds. Three teenage boys were splayed across warm grass, few bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer scattered around.

Sirius sighed losing himself in the sight before him. Stone brick manor, with its red roof with several chimneys sticking out of it, afternoon sun reflecting windows and the ivy covering the bigger part of it. The messy but beautiful garden, full of flowers, herbs, and medicinal plants and few gnomes lurking around. The stone path leading towards the lake where himself and two of his best friends were celebrating the last days of summer. This was his home, his real home. Not the cold London townhouse he was born at.

He smiled to himself and then looked at James over the rim of his aviator sunglasses. His bespectacled and messy-haired friend got up from his spot on the grass and made way to the thick rope hanging from the nearby tree, swung on it and flew straight into the lake laughing out loud and splashing Sirius and Remus with water.

Remus pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead and threw James a disapproving look as he tried to shake the droplets of water off of the book he was reading.

Sirius couldn't help himself and laughed. This is what it means to be truly happy, he realised. He had two brothers, they were all so different and yet so similar. It's been a year since he officially lived with Potters, he never thought he could so easily get used to this life. The life where he was just happy to get down to the dining room for breakfast without the worry of being bullied and hurt. To having a real mother, who genuinely cared whether he had had enough food, whether he had finished his homework and who didn't care that he was not perfect. The mother who loved him unconditionally, Euphemia Potter.

"Funny Pads, innit?" laughed James and swung his hand towards the water, splashing Sirius generously. "That's for all the times you wet dogged me…" James pouted and kept splashing. Sirius let out another burst of laughter at the thought of the last time he shook the water off of himself in the dog form, making sure his friends got most of it. He pushed up from the grass, ignoring the water flying towards him and took a swing from the nearby bottle, making a show of finishing it off.

"Come on Pads, you're not going to drink that all on your own now, are you?" James yelled and run out of the water towards his best friend and snatched the bottle from Sirius' grasp.

"Oh, yes I am!" Sirius exclaimed and snatched the bottle back and took a swing.

"Ladies, you do know this is not the only bottle we snatched from the cellar?" Remus mussed taking a sip from the bottle laying previously by his side. "And here I thought the plan was to get royally pissed on this fine last weekend before school starts and you two princesses are throwing a sissy over some leftover of whisky, while the bar is open and well-stocked," Remus smirked and watched his best friends struggle a little more in the fight over the bottle, when Sirius suddenly let go and sent a tipsy James several steps backward, only his quidditch reflexes stopped the chaser from falling over. Padfoot in the meantime reached for another bottle.

"Any plans on wooing Evans this year, Prongs? Seems like last chance," he asked casually, knowing that this was the best distraction from potential revenge coming his way.

"She'll fall in love with me as soon as she will find out I got a Head Boy" James muttered dreamily earning himself eye rolls from both his friends.

"For some reason, I really doubt it" Remus muttered quietly but James ignored him completely and went on with a rant about his fantastic qualities that Lily will finally see in the light of his appointment as a Head Boy.

"Any news from Peter, Moony?" Sirius inquired. The only missing piece of the puzzle in this utopian last week of the summer holiday was Peter Pettigrew.

"Nothing, he just insisted he is busy and doesn't have time for our childish traditions anymore. He said it's time for us to grow up all with the attacks and the war… As if we didn't know…" Remus looked into the distance as if he felt guilty for being happy and safe while people fought for a better future alongside the Order of Phoenix.

"Don't you listen to him. He may be right but we will grow up pretty fast after we graduate. It won't be easy, we will step out of school straight into war. Why not enjoy our last few months of childhood?" Sirius pleaded. They all knew what awaited them after Hogwarts, they all picked their side. The side of the Order. They were not ready to fight, they were still kids after all but they were ready to pledge their lives to the cause.

"Why the long faces, lads? Just forget about Wormtail… we have the right to be happy, we cannot start wallowing in self-pity over something we cannot get involved in for another year. Let's just make the most of our last year at Hogwarts." James plopped down between his friends and rested his arms on their shoulders hugging them close to him. "So the plan for our seventh year is as follows, gentlemen: a) Lily Evans falls madly in love with me b)Pads will finally manage to explode that seventh floor bathroom he was saving himself for for the past 6 years and will send the toilet seat to Walburga for Christmas c)Moony will cease on being a swot for at least two to three days a week and let us be legendary without remorse" James squeezed his friends so tight that their heads banged together in result.

"Wasn't Pads' plan to sleep with every single female available? Or did I miss something?" Remus inquired smirking.

"So close to perfection. And, oh Merlin, more girls turn seventeen every day.." Sirius sighed and took a long sip.

"Talking about turning seventeen. I believe Venetia Jones did today…" Remus smirked and watched Sirius' expression.

"And why would I care? Besides the fact that we should have sent a card?" Sirius composed himself before enquiring and casually pulled a cigarette from his jacket lying beside him and lit it by rubbing his thumb and index finger together and creating a little flame.

"Because she is the only girl except Evans known to humankind that does not become slosh just by being around you. Which is probably why they are best friends…" James muttered between the sips and plucked a cigarette off of Sirius' pack.

"Jealous much?" Sirius exhaled the smoke and leaned back on his elbows, losing himself once again in the view before him.

oOo

_August 1977, The Midlands, England_

Lily sat in the little garden in the back of her parents' terraced house. She watched the neighbour mowing the lawn next door, dogs were barking, birds were chirping, sun was shining and Lily Evans just really didn't feel like she belongs. She inhaled the invigorating smell of freshly cut grass and took a sip of her tea. Nothing about her was fit to live in some sleepy English suburb, not even the way she had her tea. She sighed and looked at her watch one more time. It was the last weekend before school was due to start and Venetia promised she will be picking her up and they'll do their shopping together and then stay in the Leaky until it's time to go to King's Cross. Lily couldn't wait any longer. With no more Severus around this had turned out to be the most boring and depressing summer she ever had. She was constantly bullied by her sister and her new fiancé Vernon, who insisted on calling her a freak. Even her parents became distant since she turned seventeen and was allowed to use magic. She made mistake on waving her wand and letting the dishes wash themselves on the first week back, which resulted in Petunia running away screaming and her own mom taking a step back. They never saw her perform actual magic and she understood that this must come as a shock. It was one thing to believe in your daughter going to magical school but it was another thing seeing her actually perform a spell. In order to avoid scaring her family further, she refrained from using magic for the duration of the holiday. It was then that she realised that magic is a part of her, it felt like she was banned from using her arm or her leg for the duration of summer.

Her brooding was suddenly brought to a halt when deafening vroom of a motorcycle cut the silence short. She lifted her eyebrow, this was not a sound normal to this neighbourhood, Lily smiled to herself and made her way back to the house, picked up her trunk, and hugged her parents. She then waved a quick goodbye to her sister and before she left the house, she waved her wand and reduced her trunk to a pocket-size purse, earning herself an outraged gasp from Petunia.

"I will see you at Christmas!" she bellowed and left the building, feeling relieved for the first time in very long. She did love her family more than she could even describe but they just didn't understand her.

On the street across her front yard, a vintage Harley Davidson was parked and leather-clad beautiful, black-haired girl was casually leaning on it, earning confused and outraged glances from few families strolling around with their children. Lily let out a laugh she was keeping for weeks, pocketed her mini-trunk, and slung her own leather jacket over a frayed tank top she was wearing. She threw herself at her best friend and hugged her tight, ignoring the neighbours quietly talking about "that weird Evans girl" and that "there is a black sheep in each family I suppose".

"Weird place you live in, Evans…" Venetia looked around and winked to an elderly man who was watching them disapprovingly "You should have come live with us in Godric's Hollow last year.

"I will be moving out as soon as the school is over." She looked around and waved to her mother who was watching her prom behind crochet net curtains. And then looked over the bike her friend was eyeing affectionately. "You do know that Black will have an attack of vapours when he learns you got a bike before him?" she smirked and then turned to her friend "Happy birthday by the way!" she reached to the pocket of her ripped blue jeans and pulled a parchment envelope. Venetia reached for it and pulled a bunch of concert tickets, she then let out a loud squeal that scared a nearby cat and jumped on Lily nearly knocking her out.

"Van Halen? Oh, Circe… Lils, you shouldn't have"

"Oh, I definitely should have. Seeing you going wild for David Lee Roth will be worth it, given of course that one of those tickets will be for me." Lily smirked "And now let's just go, I've had enough of this town" Venetia let out a laugh and handed her friend a spare helmet, they both jumped onto the bike and drove away. Lily couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was happy to go back to Hogwarts, happy to see her friends, she was even happy to see Potter and Black. She just wanted to go back home.

They drove towards the sunset, momentarily forgetting about the war and the dangers. They were just teenagers now.


	2. I am the Fire

Here's chapter two. Enjoy, follow and review!

I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

oOo

_Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear_

_Halestorm, I am the Fire_

_oOo_

_August 1977, Diagon Alley, London_

Sirius looked over the rim of his sunglasses at his best friend dreamily gazing over on the other side of the street where the certain unsuspecting redhead was busying herself with trying to pull her best friend away from Quidditch supplies shop. He dug a spoon in his chocolate and vanilla ice cream sundae and couldn't help his eyes drifting over to Venetia who seemed to adamantly insist that she needed new goggles and gloves and Lily promising they'll come back after they'll get their school shopping done. He smiled against himself and let his thoughts drift to their Gryffindor Quidditch team, supposedly the best their house had in years, and made a mental note to get his broom servicing kit resupplied as soon as they were done with ice cream. He just couldn't help that his eyes lingered for just a second longer on Venetia's shapely ass in her black leather pants. He would have looked a little longer if it wasn't for Euphemia Potter coming out of the ice cream shop carrying her own sundae and swatting him in the back of his head with a rolled magazine.

"It's not polite to stare." She snapped and took her seat between two boys

"What about James, he's staring too…" Sirius desperately pointed towards his friend who was still in too deep to even notice that his mother joined the table.

"It's too late for him…" she sighed "I'm sorry for this poor girl…"

"Aren't we all… mum, aren't we all…" Sirius muttered with an eye roll for his friend.

He focused back on his ice cream and listened to Mrs. Potter scolding James for his lack of finesse when it comes to wooing the love of his life.

"If your father behaved as you did for the past six years you would never be born, needless to say, I would never go out with him." She mussed ignoring her son whining. Sirius just smirked into his ice cream and absentmindedly searched the street for the familiar head of shiny black locks.

"Aren't you too grown up for chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and marshmallows, Sirius Black?" the familiar voice sent a shiver down his spine and he sputtered on a spoonful of his delicious and not childish at all desert. He composed himself fast and turned around just to be met face to face with the girl the whole school considered a goddess. And he could not disagree, she was beautiful. Long black curls, startlingly blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and mischief and sun-kissed skin that seemed to glow. When she walked, she swayed her hips just enough to have the entire male population fall over themselves for her and half the female population hate her. She had a piercing in her nose and lip as well as several piercings in her ears, subtle lines of her delicate tattoos peeked from underneath rolled sleeves of her leather jacket. She was the ultimate girl all the bad guys wanted. And he considered himself one. It was a natural instinct for Sirius Black to want a beautiful girl he kept telling himself. But why the beautiful girl didn't want a piece of Sirius Black, he would never understand.

"Nobody is too old for deserts, Biscuit." He smiled and winked, making a show of scooping more ice cream and directed the spoon into his mouth but before he could indulge in his delicious treat, the spoon was unceremoniously plucked away from him and there he was watching Venetia licking the ice cream off of it. He almost fainted. Luckily he was saved from an utter embarrassment by Euphemia Potter who suddenly noticed James' childhood friend.

"Venetia, my dear. It has been ages since I last saw you, you look incredible. Don't you agree Sirius?" she smiled at Venetia, who now looked like a picture of innocence as she conversed with an older woman, both ignoring Sirius as he choked on his desert. He swore it was the last time he agreed to eat ice cream in public. Way too dangerous.

Lily stood rooted a few steps behind Venetia and didn't quite know what to make out of her little show. She had to admit her and Black had this weird competitive tension between them, some would even say the tension was more sexual than competitive, though none of them would ever admit it. The only think redhead would hope for this very moment would be going unnoticed by a certain messy-haired boy, currently too focused on his ice cream to notice anything else. She wanted to save herself humiliation and embarrassment before school even started. She hoped she could spend the last two days of summer holidays without having to put up with James Potter, it was just too mentally draining to be targeted by one of the most popular boys at school. Everyone just found it so entertaining, like watching Brazilian soap opera called "Evans and Potter: Never Ending Story". She sighed and let the situation unfold without getting involved herself.

"Come on Lily, come, say hi!" Venetia yelled, resulting in Potter turning his head so fast towards her that she was impressed that his neck didn't snap.

"Oh, Lily Evans, is it? I don't believe I had a pleasure." An older woman with salt and pepper hair and twinkling chestnut eyes, who must have been strikingly beautiful in her youth extended a hand towards her. She reluctantly took it, realising it must be Mrs. Potter. She really didn't know what to expect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter" she choked out and put on a brave smile.

"Evans…" James wailed quietly from behind his mother.

"Manners, James!" She didn't even spare him a glance as she swatted him on the nose with rolled-up magazine she was holding in the other hand. Lily looked stricken for a second but then had to fight to hold back laughter.

"Oh excuse me, that's the only way they'll learn." Euphemia Potter explained with an air of authority and shoot a sharp glance towards Sirius snickering into his sundae.

"Pads is the one needing behaviourist, not me" murmured James earning himself a quiet growl from his best friend. And a fit of laughter from Venetia. One look from his mother and he composed himself, shooting Lily his most charming smile. "Hi, Lily! You look absolutely stunning today. Was your summer alright?" he said and looked expectantly at his mother who nodded slightly.

"It wasn't so bad, Pott... James. How about yours?" she smiled politely.

"You just called me James… That's the best summer I've ever had." He said quietly and smiled the most sincere and love-stricken smile Lily had ever witnessed. "Well, that and being appointed a Head Boy." He murmured looking at her expectantly. Lily stood there for a moment blinking and then absently grabbed Venetia's arm and tugged slightly. Thank Merlin, she got the hint.

"It has been an absolute pleasure, Mrs. Potter. James, Sirius, see you in two days." She nodded to the matron and then to boys respectively. Lily just muttered something incoherent and let herself be dragged away.

Several moments had to pass by the time Lily regained her speech. It took some effort for Venetia to have her friend in useable shape again. She seriously considered slapping the redhead in the face but thought better of it as she was sure Lily would fight back, and Lily was fierce. She chuckled at the thought of the fight they had back in fifth year that landed them both in Hospital Wing and then in detention. What was that fight about again? Was it about Amos Diggory who tried to date them both briefly? When they found out they first took their anger on each other but made up halfway through polishing trophies and united against him. He will never forget hanging from Quidditch pole all night just before the last game of the season and becoming the main attraction as the whole school spilled onto the pitch.

"Potter.. a Head Boy? Potter? Head Boy?" Lily stared blankly into the distance and Venetia realised this was as close as Lily would get to become coherent again, at least until she will get some alcohol into her. She went through their shopping list, noting the only missing items were just stationery and of course her goggles and gloves. She decided against mentioning quidditch supplies to her stuttering friend at the moment and made mental note to come back tomorrow for some last-minute shopping as Lily was in no shape to venture back into shops. Food and alcohol seemed like the only reasonable idea right now.

"Come on now, Marl and Alice should be in the Leaky by now. How does getting royally pissed sound?"

"It sounds like the best idea you've had all day, Jones. Potter... Head Boy... POTTER!" the rage burned in green eyes which turned from warm emerald into an ocean storm. "How? How I'm asking?"

"Shhh.. it's all going to be fine. He will grow up, he will have to, sweetheart. And he will do that for you" she added teasingly and waited for the blow that never came as she was trying to direct her friend back towards the pub.

"You really think so?" Lily sounded hopeful and had Venetia stop dead in her tracks.

"Is that something you would like?" she couldn't believe the turn their conversation had taken.

"M..m..maybe... I.. I don't know, ok? Let's just have a drink already." And at that, the redhead turned abruptly and stalked toward the pub. Nothing was left for Venetia except warily following her friend. Have the tables turned? Maybe James got even more good looking over the summer? He was always quite fit, Venetia had to admit but not entirely her type. Sirius Black, however, that was real eye candy. Venetia smirked to herself, there was nothing wrong with admiring. She would have to be completely blind not to notice. Sirius Black after all was the sexiest, fittest, and a most desired bachelor at Hogwarts. He might have been disowned and hated by his family and Slytherins but that only added to his appeal of a rebellious bad boy. And who didn't like a bad boy?

Oh, Marauders, she mussed following her friend. The trouble at its best and finest, rockstars of Hogwarts and the most popular group in the entire school. So similar and yet so different. But that's how the strongest friendships are built, aren't they? James, quidditch captain, the best chaser this team had in forever. Black messy hair, chestnut eyes, and cute round glasses, which made girls swoon. A little arrogant but good and pure. Remus was tall, blond, and scarred with piercing green eyes and an air of calm intelligence. Someone who did not realise his own appeal but enjoyed the attention none the less, he was a Marauder after all. And then there was Sirius Black, with his grey eyes and sinful smile. Probably the most dangerous of the Marauders, beautiful but broken, with nothing to lose. Someone who knew what he wanted and took it.

"Earth to Venetia" Lily waved her hand in front of her face. She shook the image of Sirius Black in his aviator sunglasses, Motorhead T-Shirt, and leather jacket and slapped Lily Evans' hand away from her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Potter growing up for you." She smiled sweetly and watched her friend turn red once more. She escaped Lily's wrath and run to greet their two friends and dormmates Marlene McKinnon and Alice Carstairs.

oOo

"Oh stop being so grumpy Sirius. I did not embarrass you, I still believe you did that all by yourself. Of course if publicly choking on a sundae is considered an embarrassment. Stop being so fragile, son." Euphemia cooed as she patted pouting Sirius' head on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm not embarrassed." He murmured quietly and ignoring James' snickering. "You've got nothing to laugh about Prongs. "_you just called me James.."_ he mocked his friend and yelped as James poked him brutally in the ribs.

"Honestly, boys, when I look at the two of you I begin to wonder whether you're both seventeen or perhaps just seven? I'm having second thoughts about letting you stay in the Leaky all by yourself. Maybe your father can attend that conference by himself." She mussed looking warily at her boys.

"We'll be fine mum, promise. I'll make sure Sirius behaves." Exclaimed James and waved the rolled-up magazine he previously snatched from Euphemia.

"Somehow I really doubt it.." she sighed and hugged them both tight "you sure you'll be fine getting to King's Cross?" she asked as she pulled Sirius down to kiss the top of his head.

"We will just apparate, mum. Nothing to worry about." Sirius murmured through a bone-crushing hug. She may be old but weak she was not. After she repeated the kissing and hugging with her son, she disappeared in the floo.

"What time is Remus getting here?" asked James as they made way to their rooms upstairs.

"Any minute now I guess." Sirius smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes. Last night of mischief before the school begins.


	3. What Sober Couldn't Say

Back with number 3.

Again: I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

_What sober couldn't say  
Couldn't break through  
Under the influence of you  
Incoherent, truth serum  
Just enough to make me bullet proof_

_Halestorm, What Sober Couldn't Say_

_August 1977, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley_

He woke up to a splitting headache. Last night was somehow blurry but he knew for sure it was a great night. He had a vague recollection of the events, he and the boys went out to a muggle London to have some fun before school started, he and the boys dancing the night away in one of the underground clubs, he and the and the boys hitting on a group of girls in said club. Girls who turned out to be his fellow Gryffindors, Evans and Jones amongst them. He didn't remember the other two so brightly but they must have been Carstairs and McKinnon. He snuggled his face into a soft locks and inhaled, faint smell of cigarette smoke and cinnamon was exhilarating and awakening. He tightened his grip on a shapely hip and enjoyed the warmth of a body pressed against him. A body that fit perfectly snuggled into his.

He was suddenly fully awake, dreading to open his eyes. What exactly happened last night. He remember some drunken dancing, way too close, way too sexy to be appropriate. He remembered a kiss. And some kiss it was… He shivered on the thought of her tongue teasing his lower lip and him pressing her to a wall in some dark alley in Soho. The rest was a little bit hazy. The swallowed hard and opened his eyes to be met with a sea of auburn locks just as her head turned towards him. He was doomed.

"POTTER!?" she screamed hoarsely and pushed away from him with such vigour that left her rolling out of bed and falling in a not so gracious heap on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning to you too, Lilyflower." He murmured and took a sneaky peak under the bed covers just to find himself fully dressed underneath. Oh thank Merlin, he couldn't live with himself if he wouldn't remember the first time he made sweet sweet love to the witch of his life. "Do you by any chance at all remember what in Circe's name happened last night?" he closed his eyes again and wished the headache to go away. He swore to himself to never ever touch alcohol in his life. He wasn't good at resolutions but the tried anyway.

"Not really. Do you? Did you… DID WE..?" she stammered and looked at him terrified. She then closed her eyes, swallowed and looked down. She signed in relief when she found herself wearing the same flowy dress she had on last night. James didn't remember much but he definitely remembered Lily looking simply angelic in turquoise strapless dress, oversized denim jacket and heavy boots. She was a vision. He couldn't stop himself and looked at her dreamily.

"No, I don't think we did…I would always remember if I ever got the chance to make love to the woman of my dreams." He said and waited for the blow that never came. No screaming? No punching? No stinging hexes? He did a double take and looked at her expectantly. "I remember you kissing me though…" he added silently. He didn't want to say it but his hangover mind was working in mysterious ways. "It was probably the best thing that happened to me." She looked at him shocked but didn't say anything.

"What was the second best?" she asked so quietly he barely heard her. He chuckled and thought for a second.

"Mum walking in on Padfoot wanking in the bathroom to some muggle magazine. The only time I've ever seen either of them this embarrassed. It was legendary." Surprisingly, she laughed.

"You're easy to please, Potter. You shelved me right next to naked Black, touching himself. Frankly I think I should be offended." But she didn't look offended. She smiled shyly and awkwardly got up from her spot on the floor. She looked around the room noticing it definitely was not the one she shared with Venetia and hastily made her exit.

James threw himself back on the pillows and rubbed his eyes exhaling loudly.

"You blew it Potter…" he muttered to himself.

So this was what the "walk of shame" felt like. Last night's clothes, messed up hair and smudged eyeliner. Lily exhaled and rubbed her eyes, she didn't care about smudging her make up any more. It couldn't be worse, could it? She was ashamed of herself. She remembered everything that happened last night, it was a little blurry but she remembered how much she wanted James then and there. They were both drunk out of their mind and she just couldn't help herself, she just had to kiss him. And boy what a kiss it was… she never imagined James to be so delicate, even in his drunken state. The kiss quickly grew from innocent and sensitive to hot and steamy and things kind of spiralled from there. She wanted him, she couldn't explain it but Lily Evans wanted James Potter. Lily couldn't believe that alcohol brought up the side of her that she didn't even know existed. The side that was hopelessly attracted to James Potter. What scared her was that now, when alcohol was out of her system the attraction did not go away.

"You're doomed, Evans…" she murmured to herself. And rested her forehead on the cold glass of a nearby widow overlooking muggle London. She counted to ten and made her way to her and Venetia's room. If she thought the weirdest thing that could happen was her and James Potter waking up in one bed she soon realised she was solely mistaken. The sight Lily was met with upon opening the door had her holding back laughter. The room looked like hurricane had passed through it. Floor was littered with clothes, shoes and bottles. Alice was asleep on a bathroom floor holding the toilet tightly. Shirtless Sirius was asleep on the floor next to the bed with one leg resting on said bed and snoring loudly. It looked like he attempted to undress himself somehow as he was only wearing one sock, muggle jeans and had his left hand stuck into his right shoe and tie around his head. Lily regretted not having a camera on hand as she snickered quietly. The bed was occupied by Remus in the middle with his arms draped around Venetia and Marlene on his sides.

"Remus, I never knew you were such ladies' man." She said loudly waking up the trio splayed on the bed (Alice and Sirius did not even stir) . Remus looked around and couldn't help the smug smile that crept its way on his lips. He yawned loudly and tightened his grip on girls making them giggle.

"Ven, are you still drunk. You don't giggle." Marlene murmured sleepily and snuggled closer to surprised Remus. "Marley, sleepy sleepy…"

"Morning Remus…" Venetia yawned and tried to get up from the bed, stepping on Sirius. Sirius only yelped in pain and in his sleepy state tried to get rid of the assailant by grabbing Venetia's ankle and tripping her over. She fell ungraciously and pushed an elbow into his stomach leaving him breathless for a second.

"You're a vision in the morning, Jones.." he gasped trying to catch his breath and ignoring Venetia's loud swearing.

oOo

To say the breakfast at Leaky Cauldron that morning was an awkward event was an understatement, James thought. Alice seemed asleep as she rested her head on the table between her porridge and tea. Marlene and Remus desperately tried to avoid looking one another in the eye, trying to instead focus solely on their respective breakfasts. The awkward silence was broken only by forks scraping on the plates.

James looked at the redhead love of his life, remembering the kiss they shared and how perfect her body fit against his when he awoken just an hour or so ago. It felt strangely empty not being able to hold her just now. He was always incredibly infatuated with Lily Evans but never shared any physical contact (except a slap in the face here and there), now after last night he felt something new. To be able to hold her against him that night, the warmth of her body, the kiss they shared, it all unlocked something else in him. He was wondering around for years saying to everyone that would listen how much he loved Lily Evans but he now realised that this wasn't love at all. It was childish attraction. The emptiness he felt now and the memory of her soft rosy lips on his made him understand that now he could say with all honesty that he was completely and irretrievably in love with Lily Evans. He sighed looking at the slight blush that crept up her cheeks. She wasn't looking at him but she knew that he was watching her. She finally looked up and offered him a shy smile that made butterflies erupt in his stomach as he returned the gesture.

"So how was your summer, Ven?" asked Sirius offhandedly. Count on Padfoot and Venetia when it comes to awkwardness. Such subtle sensibilities eluded them both, they didn't even seem to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding they breakfast table as they both indulged in their Full English. Only the pair of them could make the most mundane tasks look casually graceful. Merlin, Venetia Jones even buttered her toast with an air of dignified elegance and only Sirius Black could look like bored prince with his aristocratic looks as he slowly sipped his coffee, reclining in his chair and wondering over a crossword.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She muttered munching "half of it was spend in family townhouse in Venice" she rolled her eyes. Venetia's parents insisted on going to Venice every year as it was the place where they first met. Lily always thought it was incredibly romantic but Venetia just said it was a little bit cringe worthy, especially if she herself was named in tribute to the beautiful Italian city.

"Never been to Venice.." Sirius mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and scribbling eleven across with smug smirk.

"Seriously, Pads, we are having the same conversation each and every year"

"And well, I still haven't been to Venice, have I?"

"Are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Is one coming then? Finally, after all these years?" he looked up from the paper with such smile that if Venetia was just about any other girl, she would probably melt right where she sat. But it was not any other girl, it was Venetia Jones and she just casually flipped her middle and index finger in his direction in a swift gesture.

Sirius looked thoroughly offended for a second and then erupted in the laughter that brightened the whole room. James smirked to himself and gathered all his willpower and looked up at Lily again.

"Do you want to maybe, I don't know. Uhmm.. Do you have any shopping left to do, Lily darling?" he asked quietly, hoping not to attract attention of the rest of their little gathering.

"Do you want to come with me, James?" she asked shyly and he almost fainted hearing his name roll so effortlessly from her lips. This was the most beautiful sound to him, his name spoken in that soft voice, like siren song. Hypnotised he got up and held his hand towards her. She hesitated for a moment but seemed to think better of herself and took it.

"Is this the end of an era?" wondered Remus just as Lily Evans and James Potter exited the dining room.

"Might as well be. But I wouldn't praise the day my lovely Moony friend. Prongs has an incredible ability to fuck things up, I can bet you a Honeydukes gift basket that she will hex him at least once until the first week of school is over." Sirius sounded bored and all knowing, Venetia thought. Or he just sounded like Sirius, with his carefully maintained air of lack of interest and bored elegance.

"Oh, come off it Black. They had it coming since second year." She mumbled taking a sip of her coffee and watching his expression change into a sly grin.

"That they did. All I'm saying, biscuit, is that Prongsy here with his track record is very likely to say something that will get him hexed or slapped. But some people like that you know?" he moved his eyebrows in suggestive fashion and earned himself sighs all along the table.

"Whatever you say, Pads. Now kids, who wants to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" and just as she expected, Alice whimpered and left for her bedroom to recover her hangover alone. Remus excused himself to go to bookstore and Marlene reluctantly murmured that she'd rather go with Moony.

"That leaves the two of us, love." Sirius smirked and gathered his leather jacket.


	4. Where Did the Party Go?

As always: I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

Please enjoy, like and review if you feel like it.

oOoOoOo

This is the story of how they met,  
Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes,  
And when she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget

_Fall out Boy, Where Did the Party Go_

oOoOoOo

Quality Quidditch Supplies never failed Venetia. All the newest and best gear imaginable. Care products, fastest brooms, it could only be described as paradise to Quidditch fanatics like herself and Sirius. She inhaled the faint smell of brooms, twigs, leather and polishing paste and couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't notice how closely she's been watched by her companion. She didn't notice how he cocked his head to the side and watched her changing expressions with utter interest.

Of course, he would have to be completely blind not to notice that she was one of the most beautiful, if not the most, that is, beautiful girl in school. She stood tall and straight with her shiny raven black hair and startlingly blue eyes. She was lean but the strength and power emanated from her in almost intimidating manner. She was elegant, she behaved like perfect pureblood princess when she wanted to, in other times she could turn just simply scary. He often joked that she must have derived from banshees and it earned him countless hexes. She could turn from ice to fire in a second and he had to admit that it was extremely attractive. He just never noticed that before. Just like he never noticed the glint in her eyes when she looked over the best equipment for the upcoming Quidditch season and the little crooked smile tugged on her lips as she compared the newest brooms to her Nimbus 1900.

"How upset do you think my mum will be if I'll make a little dent in our Gringotts Vault and buy the new Comet 2000?" she turned to him, eyes full of laughter and happiness written on her face. Sirius stood rooted to a spot and, oh Merlin, why it suddenly turned so hot in here. "Pads? Look, it has curve assistance and emergency break system" he managed to collect himself before he drew any attention to himself and looked up at her.

"Uhm.. I doubt they would even notice." He picked up the newest set of beaters gloves and looked at them closely. His old ones looked like they could fall apart any moment now but he had them since he made the team in third year and he proudly considered them lucky and couldn't bring himself to replace them ever since.

"You should get them Sirius, I got those ones last year. They're anti slip and powdered so the bat is steadier in your grip." Some other things that could be very steady in her grip indeed crossed his mind but he mentally slapped himself with and imaginary Mrs. Potter's magazine.

"I might actually. The old ones were a Christmas gift from Regulus, I should probably let them go now…" just like I did with my family, he thought and sighed. He pushed those intrusive thoughts aside, just like he has been doing for the past few years.

Venetia shifted and looked up at him not sure what to say. Every mention of his family and everything that connected him to his Ancient and Most Noble House made him sulk back behind the walls he's built for himself over the years. The walls they all spend painfully long time bringing down and getting to know the real Sirius Black, the boy who would die for each and every one of them if need be. The most loyal and sensitive person alive, if he only allowed you to be the one close to him. She gripped his arm tightly and waited for him to collect himself. It was hard for her to bear even thinking about the trauma he has endured. Sirius Black may be playing his careless bad boy role well, he has most of Hogwarts fooled after all but a little group of people knows better. Padfoot thinks they never noticed his hands shaking slightly at the mention of his parents, defeat and plea in his eyes every time he meets his brother or the shiver that runs through him and the breath that gets caught in his throat for just a heartbeat every time he sees his mother on the Platform 9 ¾.

She smiled at him and picked up the broom she's been admiring before.

"I think you're right. They won't even notice." She winked and swayed toward the clerk. His dazed gaze followed her shapely hips and he snapped back to reality. He picked up the gloves and googles he's been after as well as some broom care products James had been bragging about all summer and followed her, focusing really hard on keeping his eyes on respectable target, the back of her head. He thought of the smack on the head he would receive from Walburga if she caught him staring when he was a child, "Purebloods don't stare, behave yourself Sirius Orion Black. Acknowledge but don't stare" she would say through clenched teeth on the street just to follow up on the punishment and pureblood etiquette lessons at home. He shuddered and unconsciously rubbed silvery white scar on the palm of his right hand. _Toujours Pur._

"Should we pop into muggle London and stock up on juice for the upcoming year? We may need it now with N.E. and all." Venetia asked half hour later when they were making their way to Leaky Cauldron laden with enough Quidditch Supplies and stationery to last them at least until the first Hogsmeade trip.

"Sounds like good call. The rest is probably busy recovering or making googly eyes at each other. Chose your pick." He smirked and held the door open for her only to reveal James Potter sitting by his lonesome on a stool at the bar and staring at a pint of beer in front of him with watery, unseeing eyes and what looked like very realistic handprint on his cheek.

"That was fast…" Venetia couldn't stop herself from muttering into Sirius ear, making him smirk.

"I think Moony may or may not owe me two galleons"

"We are horrible friends, aren't we?" Venetia observed and waved her wand, sending her and Sirius' shopping floating towards their respective rooms. She and Sirius sat on both sides of James and gestured for Tom to pour them two more of whatever he was having.

"Want to talk about it, Prongs my deer friend?" Padfoot nudged his friend obviously proud of his little wordplay, making Venetia roll her eyes. Sirius was a master of cringe and cliché, by-product of all the "Are you Sirius?" jokes probably.

James didn't need any more encouragement and he went on telling an elaborate story of an absolutely beautiful, blissful and probably in no way real day he was spending with one Lily Evans until no other than Snivellus Snape appeared an ruined everything. Venetia suspected that he tactfully omitted the way he most likely cursed said Snape for the mere reason of being alive and around Lily. Venetia sighed and downed her beer in one gulp following Sirius' example as soon as James went on a rant about how beautiful his Lilyflower is when she is angry and slapping the living daylights out of him. Yeah, the guy definitely had a kink.

"Sooo, Muggle London Ven?" he mouthed behind James' back and she eagerly nodded, earning herself an approval of James who happened to believe that she nodded so vigorously agreeing about Lily's beauty and the magnificence of her right hook.

"We'll be right back Jamie." She murmured and left the stool in order to follow Sirius out the other exit.

They walked along narrow streets, hidden gems, stopped by some thrift stores and made fun of each other, they ventured to Soho and listened to the street musician playing guitar. They looked just like any other teenagers in vicinity, wearing ripped jeans and band tshirts, having fun, blowing steam and cigarette smoke before school started again tomorrow.

"This was nice, Pads." She laughed hooking her arm under his ad swinging the bag full of bottles that should get them through their N.E. year.

"We should do it more often" he smiled at her lazily. He sighed relaxed and threw his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer, all that weed and booze through the day made him bolder than he would normally be around her. She didn't seem to mind, she just looked at him again with this fogged expression and idle smile and his heart stopped for a moment, when she tripped just slightly he automatically caught her, the impact and his own intoxication had sent them staggering against nearest wall. He completely forgot about his surroundings, people, noises, he could focus only on those beautiful blue eyes, just like an ocean after a storm and those plump rosy lips silently begging him to kiss them.

He was so close to taste what promised to be just the most delicious thing he ever tasted. Just millimetres away from paradise, his breath hitched in his throat and he made a decision, she could hate him all she wanted tomorrow but right now he might just die right here if he didn't kiss her. She closed her eyes and lifter her chin just a tiny little bit but giving him all the access he needed.

And then the hell erupted around them. It actually took them a moment to register the panic and the screams, people crashing with one another. They broke apart and tried to locate the source of the frenzy. Something exploded behind them, the impact sending them both flying few feet and hitting the opposite wall. Sirius tried to catch his breath when he saw them. Group of maybe dozen masked figures, walking through the burning street, laughing, waving their wands to and fro, breaking windows, setting fires.

"Filthy little muggles!" he heard the shout he could recognise anywhere in the world and cold sweat run down his spine. Bellatrix. She erupted in the evil laughter that still sometimes gave him nightmares. This is how she laughed when she Crucio'd him for the first time.

He pushed himself off the ground and looked around the horror that was happening around him. The smell of blood was nauseating. People running in all directions calling out for their friends. Death Eaters laughing.

"Venetia… VENETIA!?" he frantically looked around and spotted a limp body just to his left. He dropped to his knees and praying to all gods he knew he bent over her and checked her pulse. How could he forget his wand, he thought as he was going through his pockets. What kind of wizard was he, with the war and all. Sirius Black, the aspiring auror was walking around London without his wand.

"Rennervate! Rennervate! Rennervate!" he kept repeating choking on his own tears as he shook Venetia. "Please wake up! We need to run away. Rennervate!" he screamed one last time and to his shock she gasped loudly and let out a cry of pain.

"Venetia! Oh, Merlin!" he whispered and hugged her close resulting in another silent cry of pain. "Can you move? They're getting closer, I have to get you out of here."

Venetia looked around for a brief moment, slightly confused after hitting her head. She took note of the mayhem around them and Death Eaters coming their way. She nodded weakly and let him pick her up, trying to ignore the pain in her back and head. She held her breath, knowing that in her current state Side Along Apparition will be probably the most painful experience. Before Sirius spun around and they both disapparated, she took note of aurors arriving to the scene, the distinct burgundy robes recognisable anywhere.

And then for less than a second she felt like if she was being torn apart, limb by limb. She screamed and heaved when they unceremoniously fell on the floor of Leaky Cauldron.

She registered worried Tom running towards them from behind the bar, worried faces of James and Remus, a shriek that most definitely belonged to Lily as well as Sirius' sobs and her name repeated like mantra before she felt completely limp and she didn't feel any more.

oOoOoOoOo

"Morning sunshine." Lily's voice sounded distant but she forced herself to focus on it. "Wake up, we'll be late for the train. I already packed your trunk"

"What train? What happened?" Venetia managed weakly and opened her eyes. She winced at the room full of sunshine and the memory of last night came back to her. Her eyes snapped wide open and she lay in bed for a moment unsure if she could move.

"You'll be fine. Maybe a little stiff but you'll live… Healers from St. Mungo came and patched you up last night." Lily answered her unasked question and then looked sharply at her best friend. "Why did you wander into London last night? Without a word! We've been worried sick when we heard what's happening in Soho and Fitzrovia, and then just bloody imagine when Sirius shows up covered in blood and dust holding you in his arms. You screamed and then just passed out. We thought.. we thought that you were dead, DAMN IT! Don't you dare run off like that again and get yourself hurt." Lily was now shaking with anger and Venetia jumped out of her bed, wincing in pain but moved towards Lily nonetheless and hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'm sorry Lils"

Marauders, Marlene and Alice were already eating breakfast when redhead and brunette made their way downstairs. Venetia could feel all eyes on her, all except for one pair. The steel grey eyes were forcefully focused on the Daily Prophet article on last night's events. He looked pale and tired, like if he didn't sleep last night. She approached him and unceremoniously pulled the paper from his hands, he looked up with red rimmed eyes and tired but relieved expression.

"Thank you, Pads." She whispered and gave him a small smile.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, of course"

"It's not saving when I endangered you in a first place" he whispered and looked at his untouched plate.

"You didn't force me to go anywhere. I knew what I was doing and I enjoyed it" she squeezed his arm briefly, took a sip of his coffee like if it was any other Monday and sat down in front of him.


	5. Golden Days

I know, this is kind of a filler chapter. My apologies.

Please read, enjoy, like, review. If you like of course.

And as always: I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

oOoOoOo

Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey  
Forever younger growing older just the same  
All the memories that we make will never change

_Panic! At the Disco, Golden Days_

oOoOoOo

Platform 9 ¾ looked just like it always did. Families chattering, owls hooting and cats meowing loudly, steam engine of the magnificent Hogwarts express covering the platform. Terrified and excited first years saying their goodbyes to teary eyed parents. Older students meeting their friends, they haven't seen all summer, all happily chattering, everybody just seemed happy to be there. Marauders and Gryffindor girls were no exception, the only difference was that they, just like most of Seventh Year students, felt more nostalgic. It was hard for everyone to embrace that this is their last first day of school. They still had so much to learn, so much to prove. Choices were still to be made, exams to be passed.

"Let's just make the best of it, shall we?" Remus murmured taking a deep breath and staring blankly towards the red locomotive through the steam and barely taking note of Sirius' hand pressing on his shoulder.

"We will, Moons! And then the best of whatever is waiting after that." This wasn't just something friends told each other. This was a promise. Promise that meant so much more to Remus than it would to almost anyone else.

They slowly made their way towards the train and then to Marauders usual compartment at the very end of the train, which stood empty and inviting. Alice excused herself to go an join her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, Marauders fifth dorm mate, very fun but also very clumsy boy. Marlene blushed and hurried after her, giving Remus a shy smile before she disappeared.

"I was meaning to ask, how is it possible that you always secure this one?" Lily wondered

"Sheer luck this year. Usually one of us has to get our hands dirty and scare some First Years away." Remus murmured quietly but Lily could still hear him.

"YOU WHAT? REMUS JOHN LUPIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily yelled, making James cringe

"It wasn't me. It was Pads last year…"

"BLACK?"

"How is it, that somehow everything even remotely bad always ends up being my fault?"

"Because it usually IS your fault?" Remus offered offhandedly. He had an ability to keep his cool with James' and Sirius' shenanigans and retain his sarcastic and slightly cynical sense of humour. It clashed well with Sirius' and James' spirited way of being and Peters quiet adoration of all three of them, Venetia thought.

"Not always, it isn't." Sirius murmured

"Screaming 'Do you know who I bloody am?' on that first year who we found sitting here last year was." James offered and watched as Lily's wrath was turned towards his best friends once again.

"Traitor…" Sirius whispered "What about throwing a bag of dung bombs in here the year before? Even Remus couldn't scourgify it completely and we had to sit in that literal shit hole all journey. At least mine was smell free." Lily was beside herself and only Venetia's firm grip on her arm stopped her from doing any more harm than throwing a tripping jinx at Sirius who was just entering the compartment. And as everything he ever did, he made a huge production of falling down and hitting his head on the bench, closely followed by a string of cursing first in English and then as he run out of vocabulary, in French, which he also spoke fluently.

"Tiens toi tranquille.." Venetia murmured as she stepped over still moaning Sirius and sat down by the window. Remus, Lily and James made their way towards Prefects meeting with Lily still hollering, James cringing painfully and Remus snickering behind them.

"Nobody will believe that Prongs is a Head Boy" Sirius said as he still laid on the floor, except now he was on his back with hands crossed behind his head and legs comfortably placed on a seat next to Venetia.

"I still can hardly believe it"

They spent next few moments in comfortable silence, Venetia contemplating people rushing in all directions throughout the platform. Sirius contemplating the ceiling and a chocolate and pumpkin juice stain in the left corner by the door. Effect of Peter learning levitating charm in their first year journey back home for Christmas break. He smiled to himself and looked under the seat opposite where Venetia was sat: JP SB RL PP, still there, scratched on a wall with his pocket knife in second year. And just below that: 'You're all gits, VJ', added by Venetia in their fourth year.

"Why are you on the floor, Padfoot?" asked Peter as he entered the compartment, trunk in one hand, bag of cauldron cakes in the other.

"Good for your spine, they say" he said and jumped to his feet, giving Peter a quick hug. Venetia only nodded, she never really liked the boy and he knew that. He was always keeping his distance as Venetia could be very intimidating when she didn't like someone. He and his rat's survival instinct just found it safer to keep as far away from her as humanly possible. It wasn't an easy feat as her and Marauders were quite close. He was managing pretty well, though, Venetia thought.

The train started moving towards Hogwarts. Venetia was vaguely aware of Sirius and Peter playing chess, and Peter losing several times, the boy really didn't have head to chess, he had brains for barely anything, she mussed. She watched as the city landscape quickly turned into picturesque fields and forests.

When Remus, Lily and James got back, Venetia was dosing off, resting her head on Sirius' back as he was sitting sideways playing Exploding Snap with Peter.

"Can you believe those people. They thought it was a prank and Remus is really the Head Boy!" James yelled as he entered. At that same moment the card deck exploded right onto Sirius' face and Venetia woke up with a start, then winced in pain. It didn't go unnoticed by Lily, who went and rummaged through her trunk and then shoved a vial of pain relief potion into her friends hand.

"Can you blame them, Potter? All you did for the past six years was pranking, annoying, hexing, bullying and humiliating those people." Lily snapped as she supervised Venetia as if making sure she will drink all of the potion.

"So we're back to Potter now?"

"Until you'll start behaving like Head Boy you were appointed to be." Lily snapped and started examining Venetia's back. "Does it still hurt?" she pressed on her spine "Here?" Venetia winced "What about here?"

"IT HURTS LILS, OK? IT DOES. I LIED!"

"Why did you lie? Why did you say you're fine, when you are obviously not?" Lily screamed and Venetia noticed Sirius' happiness fade instantly from his face, replaced by guilt.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. And… And I didn't want to miss the last first day of Hogwarts. I will go see Pomfrey tomorrow, ok?" she flashed Sirius a little smile which he didn't reciprocate, instead he averted his gaze and sighed deeply. She hated that Sirius blamed himself for what happened to her. They didn't have chance to discuss it since the incident, with her being unconscious and all. Thankfully there was no fatalities in the riot from the night before. Loads of material damage but no lives lost.

"Cheer up Lily" James tried but was quickly cut off.

"How am I bloody supposed to cheer up? Let's recap last 24h shall we? Hangover of a century, Black and Venetia disappearing on us. My best friend getting her spine broken in three places, concussion and broken ribs due to aforementioned disappearing. Finding out that you've been harassing First Years for Merlin only knows how long and Potter making an ass of himself at the Prefects meeting. Did I miss anything?"

"Now, when you put it that way…"

"SHUT UP, JONES!" and with that everybody gave Lily, who now disappeared behind 'Pride and Prejudice' with a huff, a terrified look. Conversations didn't start until almost 20 minutes later and Venetia, tired of pain and weakened by pain relief potion started dosing off again, Sirius absentmindedly pulled her towards his shoulder when he noticed her head slipping down the window she was resting on. He threw an arm around her shoulders, securing her in place, making sure she was comfortable and couldn't hurt herself any further. He promised himself right now and right here that he will never let anything bad happen to her, it almost tore him apart seeing her unconscious, bloodied and dirty on the ground surrounded by debris. He shuddered by mere memory of the night before.

And he tried to convince himself that all those emotions he was so unfamiliar with were caused by the fact that one of his best friends got hurt. There wasn't any more than this to it, he told himself. And this warmth spreading through his entire body when she was snoozing on his shoulder, it was nothing. He was trying to push this weird peaceful feeling away but it just felt so normal to be holding her like this. He sighed deeply and inhaled, she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon but not in a sweet and suffocating kind of way, it was refreshing and calming. She smelled like the winter, like Christmas and like happiness.

Sirius Black berated himself. This was Venetia Jones, his friend and fellow Gryffindor. She would have laughed if she only knew what was going in Sirius' head right now.

Or would she?

"You should probably get changed, I think I can see the castle" Remus pointed out few hours later, nibbling on chocolate frog and looking completely content. Lily was still silently fuming. James was scribbling Quidditch practice and prefect meeting schedules. Sirius and Venetia were both napping, with Sirius' arm wrapped tightly around Venetia and his head leaning against the seat, mouth open in very not-Sirius way. And Peter was busying himself with looking at every one of his friends in turn with the admiration only he could muster written across his face.

A little while later, the train halted and excited murmurs erupted in the corridors, people dragging their trunks out, catching their runaway cats, waking up their snoozing friends.

"I'm starving.." Sirius whined as he helped Venetia up into the Thestral drawn carriage. She winced as she plopped on the seat but smiled warmly at him nonetheless.

"Sirius, I'm ok. Just a little sore but I really am fine. I promise" she hurried to explain as soon as she saw his worried and guilty expression.

"It's just… I feel like it's my fault. We were only supposed to go to the shop. It was my fault we ended up in Soho" he whispered as he jumped in and sat next to her. Both now waiting for their friends to join.

"Pads, you didn't force me to go. I wanted to go and I had a great time." She smiled and looked at his lips, making his head spin. With all the fear for her life, he almost forgot about that. He nearly kissed her last night. He could almost taste her lips when all hell broke lose around them. He swallowed hard and took a shaky breath, suddenly eager to finish what was so violently interrupted the night before. Only the loud entrance of one James Potter had saved him from making a fool of himself and kissing Venetia breathless right then and there in front of everyone.

oOoOoOo

Great Hall looked as magnificent as it could only be imagined with its floating candles and enchanted ceiling. Students spilled into the space, taking up their usual seats at their respective house tables.

By the time they even reached their table, James was asked at least three times if he is really the Head Boy and nobody seemed to believe him. With Lily still actively fuming, it did nothing to lighten the mood.

"I honestly think it shouldn't be me. I feel like I'm being accused of something here. Almost like I could possibly have something to do with it personally."

"You'll do great job, mate." Remus assured him, almost as tired as James was at this point. Everyone who questioned James' Head Boy-ness, suggested that it should have been Remus. It wasn't easy on either one of them. James felt like an imposter, like when you are a child, expecting Santa to bring your gift and when you stalk the Christmas tree all night, it's some drunken, fat uncle with fake beard and beer belly. He was obviously the fat drunken uncle in this scenario.

Remus on the other hand was constantly being reminded of how he was the Head Boy material, painfully so. Even more painfully as he knew exactly the whole reason why he did not become one. It wasn't due to his poor performance as a Prefect, even though there's still plenty to be improved there, an occupational hazard to being a Marauder. Every time he heard someone ponder over why it's James and not him, he was painfully reminded about his condition, his disability, his disease, whatever one may want to call it. He knew that Dumbledore didn't want to attract too much attention towards him, also his monthly 'sickness' could interfere with his Head Boy schedule. He knew perfectly well that only for this reason he wasn't chosen and all throughout summer he was making peace with that. The problem now was that with every "I thought it would be you, Rem" he just wanted to jump on the table and scream to the whole Great Hall "I'm a Werewolf you bunch of blind gits. You cannot be a werewolf and a Head Boy, hello!" so instead he just gritted his teeth, ignored angry growls of Moony at the back of his head and smiled politely at whomever was attacking James and himself at the moment.

As they all say at the top of Gryffindor table, they barely registered Sorting Hat singing about uniting all against the evil that lurks beyond the safety of Hogwarts, each deep in their thoughts. This first day at school was not as fun as they were planning for it to be just mere 48 hours before. They all realised how much can happen in two days, how much can change and how much danger they are all in.

Lily Evans was reading her Transfiguration handbook, still content on ignoring everyone but stealing worried glances at Venetia and James every once in a while, thinking she goes unnoticed.

Venetia Jones was staring absentmindedly into her empty plate. Exhausted, sore and hungry as she slept through the appearance of the trolley twice and she suspected that Peter quietly at the stash that Lily no doubt bought for her. She made mental note to confront him about it.

Sirius Black was staring absentmindedly at Venetia, sitting just across from him. He was still blaming himself but now except for guilt there was need. He simply had to continue what was about to happen in London. He couldn't shake the image of her plump lips and how glorious they would feel beneath his if he ever got the chance to kiss her for real. He tried to ignore his own aching ribs.

James Potter was putting on a brave face, jokingly fending of the accusations of stealing Remus' badge, while internally he was terrified. Quidditch captain, Head Boy, N.E. , what else, what bloody else, he kept thinking to himself as he was reading through training plans he put together over the summer.

Remus Lupin was just hoping for the sorting ceremony to start to people would focus on something other than him and James. He frankly was a little bit tired of the attention, he knew people meant well but he got hurt in the process. He felt more broken than he felt in a very long time.

And Peter Pettigrew was nibbling on sugar quill as he suspiciously scanned the Slytherin table, to which nobody as usual paid much notice.

As the sorting started they dutifully abandoned their worries and cheered and booed as was expected of them.

"Party in the Common Room?" bellowed Sirius about forty five minutes later when everyone was well fed and much happier than just about an hour before. He was met with excited screams and nods as everyone began to get up.

"First Years, my name is Remus Lupin and if you please, FOLLOW ME! I am Gryffindor Prefect along with Marlene McKinnon. If you have any issues or questions please come to us first." Remus turned into full prefect mode, forgetting for a moment about his issues. This is what he did well, people respected him and listened to him, he didn't need to be the Head Boy for this.

"You're very sexy when you shout" murmured Sirius in passing and erupted in laughter. Remus kicked him in the shin as hard as he could manage without any First Years noticing, resulting in a very ungracious yelp and trip. He smiled triumphantly at his friend as he led the kids out of Great Hall.


	6. Alone Together

I know that there's probably too much alcohol in my story but we're talking about a bunch of 17-18 year olds. This is how I remember my teenage years.

Also, trigger warning. Mention of attempted suicide and recreational drug abuse.

I own nothing but my OC and my ideas.

Reviews and follows are more than welcome.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't know where you're going,  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going,  
But I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

Fall Out Boy, _Alone Together_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They were not joking when they said this year will be harder than anything we have been through so far." Venetia muttered into her pillow after unceremoniously throwing herself on her bed. She let out a muffled scream to further prove her point and punched her pillow several times.

"Agreed. If one more person will remind us that N. E. W. T's are just few months ahead I will lose my mind. Thank fuck it's Friday." Marlene sighed sprawled on her bed, absentmindedly conjuring red and gold stars and letting them float above her head.

"I hate to be the one to say it but first of all, Venetia needs a shower" Lily murmured throwing Venetia and her muddied Quidditch robes splayed on the bed a disgusted look and earning herself an angry growl as well as a dirty glove flown in her direction as Venetia made her way to the bathroom.

"The Quidditch try-outs were brutal. Can you believe that some second year was trying for replacing a beater. Can you believe? Like if someone could actually replace Black or myself… Actually, given Black's performance today… Damn it!" Venetia shut the door to the bathroom but continued complaining as she went on about her shower. Remaining girls chose to ignore their friend as she proceeded talking to herself in the bathroom.

"Then I suggest we have dinner and dig into the wine stash we managed to get on the way to King's Cross. Mama needs some juice…" Lily sighed dramatically and chorus of murmured agreements was all she needed to hear right now.

It was a week from hell to all of them.

Lily was constantly forced to spend time with James Potter, who in turn was adamant on trying to woo her, again. She had to admit that he was at least trying to be mature about the whole Head Boy thing. Still she couldn't help but notice that he had issues prioritising his responsibilities, he was spending way too much time on Quidditch. Also she had this nagging feeling that Marauders are planning something that will result her in going grey before she hits her twenties. If this wasn't enough, she ended up paired with Severus Snape in the N. E. W. T. potion class, it was not easy as they currently were not on speaking terms. To top it all off, the teachers didn't help, making her an example for everything they tried to explain, putting all the pressure on her. She was afraid she will snap and break sooner than later.

"… I need to have chat with Black before the next practice. He needs to stop treating me like baby." Bathroom door opened with a loud bang and still fuming Venetia, wrapped in a towel walked into the room. She grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom "It doesn't matter how many times I tell him, Soho was not his fault. He just doesn't let me do my job." Door snapped shut again and Venetia's muffled voice could still be heard.

"I didn't realise she was still talking…" startled Alice whispered to Marlene and Lily just shook her head and went back to rummaging through her trunk.

Venetia stared into the mirror, having finished her rant. She dried her hair conjuring some hot air from her wand. All week was spent with Sirius treating her like baby, short of pulling a chair out for her in the class. James was going absolutely insane throwing training schedules in their faces. McGonnagal gave her a long speech on how she needs to up her game if she wants to remain in the advanced level Transfiguration after her complete failure while trying to turn a cat into a pillow. Then she managed to set a part of greenhouse 4 on fire with a stray hex directed at Black, earning them both a detention that evening. To top it all off todays try-outs and practice went absolutely horrible. Her and Sirius put on their worst performance yet. They should count themselves lucky that none of them was replaced tonight. James yelling at the top of his lungs didn't help the situation. Last but not least, pain potion was wearing off again. She needed to go visit Pomfrey. Lily would've had her head if she found out she went playing Quidditch with her back still aching. Even more so if the redhead found out that she almost got knocked off her broom trying to avoid the bludger.

Venetia walked out of the bathroom, refreshed and visibly calmer than she was moments ago just to be met with three pairs of eyes watching her.

"What?"

"Just that.. you spiralled over there a little bit, Jones. Feeling better now?" supplied Marlene.

"Yeah, go down to dinner, I have to speak to Black. I'll be joining you shortly." She picked up her oversized Harpies hoodie and headed down to common room, not waiting for her roommates' reply. She found James and Peter hunched over the map, clearly plotting. Normally she would join in but right then she couldn't care less.

"Wotcher, Potter. Where's the rest of your Merry Men?" James looked blank, clearly not getting the reference. He never paid enough attention on Muggle Studies.

"Remus went down to the kitchen. He had craving for chocolate and Pads is in the dormitory. But he wants to be alone.. he's…" James drifted, looking for words, he looked worried. Venetia decided to ignore him and made her way upstairs, she knew the way by heart.

"Pads, we need to talk." She pushed the door, not bothering to knock. She always knew that her ignorance of the good manners that her mother was trying to force upon her will sooner or later bite her in the arse.

Music was blasting from the vintage vinyl player, Redbone's Witch Queen playing at the full volume. Sirius was in the middle of the room, spliff in one hand, bottle of whiskey in the other.

He was in a state of undress that left Venetia briefly breathless. He was barefoot, only clad in tight black jeans which he didn't even bother buttoning. He did not wear a shirt, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was lean but well defined. Years of Quidditch were clearly paying off. She has seen him shirtless before but something changed now, looks like he's been working out. His abs were beautifully sculpted, his arms and broad shoulders made her heart race and delicate lines of tattoos on his chest made her slightly dizzy for a moment there. Some silvery scars were clearly visible in the dim lit bedroom and Venetia shivered, knowing that most of them were inflicted by his own family, some he did to himself and some were work bludgers. The long slash across his chest and shoulder was a work of Moony (something that Remus still cannot get over). He wore light silver chain around his neck, with an obsidian star on it. He didn't wear his other usual jewellery like the claw earring in his left ear and his leather bracelets on his right hand. He must have just washed his hair, they were still dripping water on his Adonis' body and Venetia had to mentally count to five before she dared to speak. Sirius Black was simply beautiful, there was no other word for it. He was also high as a kite and quite drunk.

"Biscuit, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he slurred and swayed towards her. He smiled just the way Lucifer might have smiled before he fell from heaven and shiver went down Venetia's spine.

"I wanted to talk but it seems like you first. What the bloody hell happened here, Pads?" she knew Sirius was prone to depression. He went through a lot and he didn't always want to talk about it. He had tendency to dark mood, he was drawn to alcohol, drugs, danger and sex. He was doing everything to forget, he acted like he has got nothing to lose.

"Never mind. Just one of those days, Jones…" he tried to force a smile on his face and took a long drag of his spliff, offering her a bottle of whiskey in the meantime. She accepted. Sirius almost never let any of his friends share his episodes, not for the lack of trying on Marauders part, of course. He was ashamed of his friends seeing him like this. It was hard for him to accept love in such a pure way his friends were offering it. He was trying to be perfect at all times, he was afraid they will see the darkness in him and will back off. He didn't think he deserved to be loved. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Tell me, Sirius. What's wrong." She took a swing from the bottle and plucked the toke from him.

"I spoke with my brother today…" he sighed, his voice shaking. She waited but he didn't elaborate. "I'm sorry, Ven…"

"What for?" he looked at her with his red rimmed silvery grey eyes, quite unusual colour if you asked her. He thought for a bit of what to say and lifted his right arm to scratch the back of his head. For a moment she was quite enchanted by how his fine muscles flexed just a little bit, with this simple task but her distraction only lasted a second. Silvery white scar across his wrist earned all her attention. Is that why he always wore those stupid bracelets?

"Sirius.." she crossed the room in two strides and grabbed his wrist. "What is that?"

"Oh, this… I tried to kill myself when I was sixteen. Just after I ran from home actually.." he replied, his voice blank, taking another swing from the bottle. "Mr Potter found me in the bathroom. He took me to St. Mungo's, they said I was dead for about a minute there… I just didn't want them to hate me as much as my family did. I was scared I wasn't good enough to be their son too." His voice shook and Venetia couldn't help but just stare at him horrified. It terrified her how can a family hurt and break their own to the point Sirius was broken.

"Sirius, please don't ever say that. You're one of the best people I know." She managed and threw herself at him, hugging him as hard as she could. He hesitated for a moment but finally he clung to her like she was the lifeline thrown to him in the eye of the storm.

"I know how much I disappointed them then, I owe them everything. They gave me family and I don't even know how to repay them." He couldn't stop the sob that escaped him.

"You don't have to repay them. You're their son in everything but blood. Your success and happiness is all they need in return. If they wanted a perfect children, they would kick both, you and James out and adopt Remus and Lily instead." She felt him chuckle lightly "Come on Sirius, you're the best son they could ask for. Well, both of you. We don't want Prongs to get jealous. You know how he is."

"Thank you, Venetia. And, again, I'm sorry.."

"Why are you keep apologising?"

"I put you in danger, lass." She sighed and look a step back to look him in the face. He looked miserable so she had to choose her words wisely. She gave him a little smile and wiped a single tear from his cheek. He flinched slightly, he didn't want her to see him like that.

"It's alright Pads, you're one of the strongest people I know. Now, real talk. I don't want you to keep apologising, you did absolutely nothing to endanger me, I was there by my own will and if we could turn back time I would do exactly the same. Do we have an understanding?" she looked at him pointedly and he nodded slightly. Ghost of a smile creeping up his lips. "Also, my dear Padfoot, I will not have you babying me twenty for hours a day, seven days a week. I am a grown up woman, I may be prone to accidents and bad decisions, I'll give you that. But I am a grown ass woman nonetheless. I can go up the stairs by myself, I can open the door and carry my bag around school. I can duel and charm. Most importantly, Sirius, I can play Quidditch. I understand that our positions may be a little more dangerous than others on the field but we've both been playing as a beaters since third year, when Prewetts graduated and we are damn good at it. I may get injured but you cannot play block me just because of the possibility. We owe it to James and all the hard work he is putting into the team to get the cup for the third year in the row. We deserve it, Sirius. Please, stop babysitting me, I've got this. I am not above asking for help when I need it. You should too…" Sirius nodded and embraced her again, kissing the top of her head.

"It's just.. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again…"

"Pads, we are at Hogwarts. Somehow, I'm sure the injury rate at this school is beyond acceptable. Do you remember when Peeves dumped a bucked of old fish on Frank's head. He slid at least five flights of stairs and spent a week in a Hospital Wing. And Prongs? When that old suit of armour tried to choke him on the fourth floor corridor?" she chuckled at the memory of trying to wrangle James from the iron embrace. "The point is that injuries happen, Pads and you cannot blame yourself for every single one of them."

"I just can't help it. I want to protect you."

"You are drunk Sirius, you should go to bed.." she took a bottle away from him and took a healthy sip herself. Sirius took a step forward and she involuntarily took a step back, suddenly realising she was clinging for dear life to half naked Sirius Black. For the first time in her life she felt her cheeks burning.

"You are so beautiful, Ven." he took the bottle from her again and drank the last of it.

"Pads, you don't mean that. It's alcohol speaking." She tried to convince them both but her voice shook and her breath hitched as he took another step and she found herself pinned to the dormitory door.

"I may be drunk and high… but none of this changes the fact that you look simply ravishing. And there's one thing that kept me up at night, something we didn't get to finish that fateful night." He was inching closer and Venetia felt like her legs may give up any moment now. Sirius smelled of tobacco, firewhiskey and cedarwood. She would never expect that combination to make her head spin and desire build up in her abdomen. She gulped and looked up into the bloodshot silver eyes. What is going on with her… she couldn't help but look down on his full lips, there were bite marks, little traces of blood. Looks like he bites himself when he spirals down. She was surprised to realise she didn't mind.

"Sirius, are you… are you sure?" she managed, barely a whisper.

"I've never been so sure before. Circe, you are so beautiful…" she though like she should have said something more but Sirius didn't give her a chance. He slammed his lips onto her, maybe a little bit too hard but he couldn't stop himself. He was out of control, he could finally taste the paradise he was dreaming of for a week now. Her lips were just as soft and delicious as he imagined, she tasted like a summer day. She tasted like sun, wind and summer rain. She tasted like storm and like blue sky. His breath was shaking when he broke away from her for a second.

"Venetia.." he never felt so euphoric in his life. It scared and excited him at the same time but she slid her hands in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Much more delicate this time.

She enjoyed the feel of his soft black locks, still a little damp. The feel of his hard chest pressed against her was exhilarating. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and she clung to him for dear life. She let her hand wander down his spine, the muscles in his back flexing under her touch. He pushed her even further onto the door, she didn't realise it was possible to be pressed even closer to him than she was moments ago.

BANG!

The door opened inwards so suddenly it left them both stumbling away.

"What the…?" Remus muttered as he took in half naked Sirius trying to regain his balance and Venetia who suddenly collided with him and given his state of inebriation sent them both tumbling to the floor. "Am I interrupting?" a blush crept up Remus' cheeks.

"Not at all" muttered Sirius and erupted in the unexpected roar of laughter. Venetia's confusion only lasted a second before she joined him, laughing her lungs out.

Remus just stood there watching two of his friends rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically.

"Mental" he sighed and walked away.

"It's not meant to happen, is it, Ven?"

"Don't lose hope, Pads" she smiled devilishly and got up "and remember what I told you" at that she walked away leaving still snickering Sirius splayed on the floor.

He took several deep breaths and got up too. He opened the window, letting sunlight and fresh air into the room. He promised himself right then and there, lighting a cigarette and looking over at the school grounds that he will try to pull himself up from the black hole he was trapped in for so long.


	7. Diamond Eyes

It's been a while since I last updated, I kind of lost the interest for a while and then I started rethinking the plot. I decided that now since I'm stuck at home I might as well try and get my creative spirit back on track. I hope you are all safe and well! A little action is had in this chapter, just so you're aware if that's not your thing.

Also, while I was struggling here, I started a new fic. It will also be Sirius/OC with a little bit of Jilly and Remus will find someone too! If you feel like it, go and check "the killing witchery that lies in her black delicious eyes".

As always: I own nothing but my OC and my ideas. And all favs, follows and reviews will be highly appreciated.

!_!_!

"I'm on the front line  
Don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes"

Shinedown, _Diamond Eyes_

!_!_!

Venetia Jones could imagine herself doing just about a million of other things as she tried to forget about the nausea and splitting headache, that to her surprise even included studying for her NEWTs. She really wouldn't mind spending the whole evening sat in one of those incredibly uncomfortable chairs in the library, accompanied by Lily. Hell, she would agree to go for a date with Snivellus just about now. But no, none of those things could happen this freezing cold November evening, when she and her fellow Quidditch teammates were running loops around the field, knee deep in mud and in the pouring rain. James was a strong believer in physical training and strength when it came to Quidditch. He also believed that this was a perfect weather for this training. "We have to be strong and ready to play in any environment," he said to his whining friends as he dragged them onto the field. Venetia could swear that at least half of the team members were actively planning some sort of coup d'état.

Somehow James made a speedy recovery after celebrating Padfoot's eighteenth birthday just the night before. The same couldn't be said for herself and Sirius, when she looked over at her co-beater she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked even worse than she felt.

It was not easily accomplished for Sirius Black to look anything less than the definition of striking attractiveness but today was unfortunately one of those days. It isn't every day when a wizard turns eighteen after all. She had to admit they both might have overindulged, not only in alcohol but also each other. There was an unspoken agreement between them after that night in the boys dormitory, it was never brought up. Until last night that is. Her mind was spinning at just the memory of last night.

_"Merlin, you're fit!" Sirius slurred and staggered slightly as he spun Venetia to the sound of music in the Common Room. She paid no attention at first, he always liked to flirt. And as drunk as he was, he was trying to usually flirt with just about anyone. He even tried to hit on Peter once._

_"You're not so bad yourself, Pads" she replied and tried to steady herself, when she felt his hand on the small of her back, keeping her firmly in place, plastered to his chest as the magical speaker started to play a slow song. He didn't say anything else, just stopped at stared in her eyes, mesmerised. _

_"I think I'm going to kiss you, Venetia," he said quietly, sounding almost apologetic._

_She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the thought of his lips on hers again. She would lie if she tried to convince herself that she didn't think about it since. Venetia had to admit, she just brushed it aside, it was Sirius Black, after all, this is what he does. He messes with your head and heart and moves on. That's definitely it and she prided herself on being level headed in relationships, way too calculating to be romantic. And the calculations did not add up when it came to Sirius. She was used to take whatever she wanted, she wasn't used to just giving in. Slytherin would probably be a good house for her, she mussed. But it wouldn't be so bad to try and give in just a little bit, just this once._

_"Word of advice, Pads. Next time just do it instead of announcing it" she sent him her trademark smile and made to walk away. One step was all she could manage before Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. His lips just millimetres from her own, grey eyes fixed on her face like she was the only thing in this room. Seconds later she couldn't think any more as his hot soft lips descended on her, his tongue demanding, exploring. It was like a thunderstorm, dangerous but exciting at the same time. Her knees buckled under her weight and he caught her, never leaving her lips. She's kissed her fair share of boys before but no one ever kissed her so passionately. No one ever kissed her like he was a dying man on the desert and she was the oasis. No one ever kissed her to the point where her legs would just give up._

_Sirius Black was lost to the kiss, her lips tasted like paradise. He took a long, shaky breath and continued his ministrations, his tongue teasing the soft skin of her lips, fighting with her own tongue for dominance, none of them giving in. Suddenly the Common Room, the party, it didn't matter anymore as he picked her up and made his way up to the dorm. _

_As soon as the door was shut behind them, he pinned her to a wall, his hands roaming down her body, she was trying to stop herself from shivering at his gentle touch. Sirius grabbed her thigh with all his might and hooked her right leg over his waist. This is going to leave a bruise, she though when he didn't let go. She was surprised to realise she didn't mind. He was now kissing her neck and she saw stars, she clutched at his shoulders and tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape her._

_"Sirius…" she managed almost coherently. It was hard to talk when Sirius turns you into a quivering mess, she realised. _

_"Shit" he panted hard and his hot breath on the crook of her neck made her shiver "I'm sorry Venetia. I shouldn't. We shouldn't." he reluctantly let go of her thigh and steadied her against the wall. _

_"I-I didn't ask you to stop" she managed surprising herself. That's it for calculating and cold Venetia "B-But were both drunk. We should take it easy" she managed and his mischievous smirk made her head spin. He was clearly up to no good. And she was going to let him…_

_"We don't have to have sex, love. Let me do something for you tonight. And when were both sober we can decide what to do with this" he gestured between both of them. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and her eyes widened when he dropped to his knees in front of her, still piercing her with those grey eyes._

_He lifted her right leg and started lazily kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. He stopped where her panty line started, looked up at her, and winked. Then turned his attention to her other leg and repeated the process, starting at her knee and going all the way up. He kissed his way up her thigh and bunched her school skirt up, revealing her black panties, now soaked in her arousal. He slowly, excruciatingly kissed her all the way up her hip, just to grab the line of her undies with his teeth and pull it all the way down. _

_Venetia shuddered at the sight before her, Sirius Black on his knees, pulling down her undies with his teeth. She could say with all confidence she has never experienced anything so incredibly sexual. He discarded the garment and with another wink he hooked her leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him, giving him all the access he needed. His eyes darkened with desire as he tasted her. She was divine, just like he imagined._

_None of them paid any attention to the lamp that fell from James' nightstand and shattered into million pieces, as Venetia was grabbing desperately around her, to get a hold of something. Anything. She needed to steady herself… If one could die of pleasure, she was ready to die right now. As a loud moan finally escaped her, she could feel rather than hear a low growl and Sirius' hold on her leg tightened._

_Few moments later she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, she didn't care who might hear. Her body constricted almost violently at first, then she lost all might in her limbs, she slid down the wall to her knees, still shaking. This was new. She was at loss for words when she buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled sharply._

_They stayed like this for a while, kneeling if front of one another. Sirius stroked her hair as she came down from probably the strongest orgasm she's ever experienced._

Lost in thought of last night, she tripped and nearly fell face down in the mud. If it wasn't for the pair of strong arms that steadied her. Sirius didn't say anything, just sent her a little wink and a smile and run along. It was hard to believe that Padfood wouldn't want anything in return for last night.

From her experience boys always wanted a return of favour, it was never just to make her happy. In most cases, any sort of foreplay was just a price to pay for the sex that would follow. It was always just about their release, nobody really cared if she had a good time. To her utter surprise, Sirius Black did and he did not expect a blowjob in return. He seemed genuinely pleased with himself that he made her a quivering incoherent mess last night. Did Sirius Black suddenly sprouted romantic feelings? Or was it part of the longer play? In conclusion, Marauders were confusing as hell. Oh, what else is new?

!_!_!

"The day is finally upon us. This is it!" James was pacing around the locker room, his elaborate plans and drawings temporarily forgotten on the chalkboard behind him.

"The day we've been waiting for!" shouted Sirius, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up, Pads. The day we've been waiting for. We are strong this year..

"Slytherin doesn't stand a chance" added Venetia, ignoring James' murderous stare.

"Right… Don't disappoint me, morons! We deserve the Cup this year!" he finally yelled, abandoning his planned speech. His friends were insufferable.

Moments later Venetia soared through the air, enjoying the exhilarating feeling. She nodded at Sirius' secret motions as to how they should begin. Their interactions were painstakingly mundane as of late, she started believing that maybe he didn't remember their moment in his dormitory on his birthday, they were both quite drunk after all. She decided to ignore the sinking feeling in the back of her head. It wasn't like she would suddenly confess her love to Sirius Black and they would live happily ever after. Or wouldn't she? She shook her head, ridding herself of intrusive thoughts, and focused on the game instead.

"GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD 20/0. AAAAND MULCIBER IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, HE'S ADVANCING ON MCLAGGEN, OH MERLIN NO! HE'S GOING TO SCORE… BUT NO! WAIT! BLACK SLAMMED THE QUAFFLE OF HIS HAND WITH PERFECTLY PLACED BLUGDER. POTTER CATCHES IT! I LOVE WHEN THEY PLAY LIKE THIS, QUICK PASS TO LAHEY, LAHEY BACK TO POTTER. POTTER DIVES AAAAAND SCOOOOORES! 30/0 GRYFFINDOR!" Hestia Jones, Venetia's Ravenclaw younger sister was a commentator this year. She wasn't as easily distracted as Xenofilius Lovegood last year. At least she was focusing on the game and not the spirituality of teamplay and nargles. What on earth were nargles anyway?

She ducked out of the way of chasers and made perfect use of the bludger passed to her by Sirius, nearly knocking Avery of his broom. Slytherins were playing more violently by the second, earning Gryffindors thirty more points from free throws only. Sirius turned particularly vicious too, directing most of the bludgers at his own brother instead of chasers, now costing them twenty points.

She hit another bludger with all her might at Nott, who was now trying to knock James off his broom with his beater bat. Madame Hooch finally noticed and called for another free throw, James now sporting a black eye and broken glasses.

"WAS THAT A SNITCH? BOTH SEEKERS ARE DIVING NOW! BLACK AND MARTIN NOW HEAD TO HEAD, WHERE'S THAT BLOODY THING? ANYONE SEEING IT?" the whole game paused and everybody watched Regulus Black and Ardestia Martin were diving straight down the pitch, the glimmer of gold barely visible in the grass below.

"They'll break their necks" Marcus O'Connor, one of the chasers shrieked somewhere nearby her. She let out the breath she didn't realise she's been holding when both seekers tumbled to the ground. Nott made use of the commotion as everyone dove down to see if they are alive. The last thing she saw before being hit in the back of her head with his bat was Ardestia weakly raising her hand, where little golden snitch was fluttering wildly before losing consciousness along with her Slytherin counterpart. Then everything went black as she tumbled headfirst off her broom.


End file.
